


First Kiss

by unbirthdaydance



Series: Stray [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbirthdaydance/pseuds/unbirthdaydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Taemin smirks; Kibum can see it in the smug crinkle of his eyes and the sharp inhalation of his breath. Kibum swallows hard, heart pounding in his chest. He feels suddenly very aware of how shirtless he is, how wet they both are, how </em>naked<em> Taemin is, because he’d apparently decided not to bother with putting clothes on first before shifting into wolf form earlier today, the little nudist bastard.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short lil thing set a few months after Stray ends.

* * *

**First Kiss**

 

Taemin comes sauntering home early one evening sopping wet and covered in mud. He trots comfortably through the entryway and rounds the corner into their kitchen still in wolf form, trailing mud everywhere and smelling strongly of wet dog.

“Ugh,” says Kibum. He looks up from the book he’d been comfortably reading at the kitchen table. “No, don’t come over here! Look at what you’re doing! We just cleaned the floors two days ago!”

Taemin sits down on his haunches and grins a wide wolf-grin over at Kibum, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes glittering with amused tolerance. Kibum sighs and sets his book down with a sharp snap.

“C’mere, let’s get you cleaned up,” he says, getting reluctantly to his feet. “You smell like a motherfucking sewer.”

Taemin barks, jumps up and eagerly scampers into the bathroom. Kibum follows him more sedately, silently bemoaning Taemin’s inability to understand that maybe if he just  _shifted back to human form_ , there would be less mud everywhere to clean later.

By the time he crosses into the bathroom himself, Taemin has turned the bathtub tap on and is sprawled out on the tub floor, letting the steaming-hot water slowly swirl up around him. Said water is steadily turning a very nasty brown color as it rises in the tub. Kibum sighs again, because  _honestly_ , sometimes Taemin has no sense at all. 

He reaches over and twists the knob to make the water come out of the showerhead instead, then pulls the drain up. Taemin growls reprovingly at this, a growl which Kibum ignores. He stretches up to lift the showerhead from the hook on which it rests, and starts vigorously spraying Taemin with the water to forcibly wash all the mud off him.

Taemin whines high in the back of his throat, eyes squeezed shut and legs splayed outwards, the very picture of a tortured wolf. Kibum pays no attention to this melodramatic display and continues to hose the filth off of Taemin’s thick cinnamon fur.

After he’s gotten the worst of it off, he replaces the showerhead onto its hook, twists the water back into the bathtub tap and pushes the drain shut. Taemin purrs contentedly at the sudden liquid warmth. His purrs grow louder when Kibum squeezes a generous dollop of bubble bath solution into the tub, and giant frothy bubbles begin to form on the surface of the water. 

By the time Kibum has to turn the taps off again lest the tub overflow, Taemin is wading happily around and splashing about in the bubbly water. Kibum’s shirt is soaked through to transparency by now, so he pulls it off over his head and tosses it aside. 

He doesn’t think anything of this at first. Apart from some very awkward flirting- none of which either of them have ever actually  _acknowledged_  as being flirting- their relationship is still strictly platonic in every way. Kibum hasn’t given up on his determined certainty that starting anything besides friendship with Taemin would just wind up being a complete and utter disaster. This doesn’t mean that he doesn’t  _notice_  Taemin, sometimes; it just means that he pretends not to notice the way Taemin notices him  _back_.

Thus, it doesn’t occur to him that stripping his shirt off will have any effect on Taemin at all. Kibum reaches out to tangle his fingers in Taemin’s fur and scritch him affectionately through the frothy water, heedless of his own wet and shirtless state. 

“You’re cute,” Kibum says, smiling. “You know you’re acting like a puppy who’s never seen water before, right?”

Taemin woofs and snuffles and lifts his head up from the bubbles to look at Kibum. He then immediately stills, some sort of coiled tension running through his body. Kibum frowns, confused, fingers stilling in their petting.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, concerned that he’s somehow blundered into yet another baffling werewolf etiquette thing. “Are you okay?” 

Taemin blinks at him, then yips and contorts around so that he’s sitting facing Kibum, his giant wolf head directly in front of Kibum’s own.

“All right, be like that,” Kibum mutters. His hands come up to rest on either side of Taemin’s ears, and though these hands are by no means  _small_ , they look oddly delicate next to the imposing, muscled bluntness of a werewolf head. “Uncommunicative asshole.”

Taemin huffs an amused breath. Kibum rolls his eyes and leans forward to rest his forehead against Taemin’s wet furry one. 

“I’m serious,” he continues. “We really need to get to work on inventing some kind of code so that I can understand you when you don’t have a voicebox, because otherwise I-  _oh._ ”

This soft and startled  _oh_  is caused by Taemin unexpectedly shifting back to human form. Kibum suddenly finds himself with his forehead and the side of his nose pressed against Taemin’s own, their breaths mixing as they inhale and exhale together. Taemin’s cheeks are warm and wet beneath Kibum’s palms, and there are little white flecks of bubble perched atop Taemin’s nose and clinging adorably to his hair. 

“ _Oh?_ ” Taemin murmurs, voice husky and lower than expected. His eyes flicker down, a wicked, playful light dancing in them. “ _Oh_ , what?”

“I, um,” says Kibum, breathlessly. He shivers when Taemin nuzzles his nose against Kibum’s cheek, their lips close enough to  _almost_  brush together. “I, uh- I dunno.”

Taemin smirks; Kibum can see it in the smug crinkle of his eyes and the sharp inhalation of his breath. Kibum swallows hard, heart pounding in his chest. He feels suddenly very aware of how shirtless he is, how wet they both are, how  _naked_  Taemin is, because he’d apparently decided not to bother with putting clothes on first before shifting into wolf form earlier today, the little nudist bastard. 

Something of this flood of awareness must have shown on Kibum’s face, for Taemin’s air of playful sensuality fades almost as abruptly as it had come. The werewolf settles back a little, eyes softening to an apologetic hesitancy, as if he’s aware of having almost broken through the unspoken boundaries set between them.

An unwanted pang of disappointment stabs through Kibum’s chest at this sudden distance of a few centimeters. He wants- he doesn’t know  _what_  he wants, exactly- except that he is suddenly, desperately aware of just how much he wants  _Taemin_ , and that this want is unlikely to go away no matter how much he determinedly tries to ignore it. 

And a kiss- just a kiss- can’t hurt all  _that_  much, right? 

Kibum draws in a quick little breath, steels his nerves and leans in to gently press his mouth to Taemin’s. His palms are still framing Taemin’s face, and he feels the werewolf go still with repressed, tense energy again the instant Kibum kisses him. But he kisses  _back_ , tender and careful, as their mouths linger together, hot and sweet and slow.

Despite how chaste the kiss had been, Kibum is breathing hard by the time he breaks it. He settles back on his heels, trembling slightly from the adrenaline still flooding through him. Taemin gazes back at him with a steady, unreadable dark stare. Kibum wants to kiss him again, and doesn’t. He doesn’t know what he would  _do_  if their lips met once more, because he can sense in himself a burgeoning curiosity about all the pent-up desire he knows Taemin is holding back, and what might happen if he gave into that desire and let Taemin- 

Let Taemin do  _what_ , exactly? Show him the extent of a werewolf’s passion or some such nonsense? Kibum represses a snort. Please. This is real life, not  _Twilight._  

He gets to his feet.

“I’m gonna go start cleaning all that shit up you tracked everywhere,” he says. “There better not be any  _actual_  shit in it- like, you weren’t  _really_ rolling around in sewers, were you?”

“No,” says Taemin. He looks uncertain, maybe a little hurt, so Kibum smiles reassuringly at him to let him know that there’s no hard feelings over the kiss- especially since Kibum had been the one to initiate it in the first place. “Are you…?”

“Cool,” says Kibum. “I’m cool. Gonna go clean stuff now. Um. Yes.”

He leaves, then, wincing a little at the awkwardness. He knows it’ll wear off, though, so he shrugs it aside and simply goes to grab a fresh shirt from their bedroom instead, before gathering supplies to mop up all the mud from earlier.

He’s still involved in doing so maybe fifteen minutes later, when a sudden hug from behind startles him and makes him yelp and jump.

“ _Taemin_!”  
  
“What?” says Taemin innocently. His arms tighten around Kibum’s waist as he snuggles closer, resting his chin on Kibum’s shoulder. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” says Kibum. He tips his head back a little and feels mildly surprised when Taemin doesn’t take the initiative to turn his head and nuzzle at Kibum’s throat like he usually does. “What’s up?”

Taemin’s hug doesn’t slacken at all, but his voice goes soft and hesitant, the tone of it very unsure.

“Does this mean I can kiss you now?”

Kibum inhales sharply; the question really shouldn’t startle him, but it does anyway. He considers his response very carefully, for he can feel Taemin breathing nervously behind him, waiting for his answer.

On the one hand, Kibum knows he has to stick to his guns and not let anything progress further between them, because otherwise he’ll fuck it all up like he always does. On the other hand, it’s been several months, and he hasn’t managed to screw everything up  _yet_. And kissing is nice, and it can  _stay_  just kissing, especially since Taemin has always been more than willing to let Kibum set the pace and decide the limits of what is acceptable contact between them.

And if he freaks out and changes his mind later, he can do that, too. He trusts Taemin to be all right with that.

“Yeah,” says Kibum, as calmly as he can despite the nerves jumping beneath his skin. “Sure, whatever, you can kiss me whenever you want.”

It’s Taemin’s turn to breath sharply in, startled.

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm,” says Kibum, unable to help smiling with amusement at the eager, delighted tone of Taemin’s question. “You have to help me clean this shit up first, though. I refuse to snog anyone when the entire place stinks of wet dog.”

Taemin laughs and steps away, a pleased look sparkling in his eyes and remaining there even when Kibum shoves a mop into his hands and directs him to start mopping  _now_.

“But I might get all dirty again,” says Taemin, tilting the mop handle playfully from side to side. “I might get mud all over me just like before, and you’ll have to give me another bath.” He grins. “This time I’ll stay in human form, and you can scrub the mud off me with your bare hands.”

Kibum snorts at this utter shamelessness.

“Keep dreaming, you horny werewolf, you,” he says, and snorts again at Taemin’s embarrassed smirk. “And didn’t I tell you to start cleaning up?”

Taemin pouts at him. Kibum rolls his eyes, ignores this and goes to get another mop, smiling as he goes.


End file.
